


Disappointed in Love

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Sarah Shadlock’s relationship successes and failures
Relationships: Charlotte Campbell Ross/Jago Ross, Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Matthew Cunliffe/Sarah Shadlock, Sarah Shadlock/Tom Turvey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Disappointed in Love

I met Matthew at uni.There were a big group of us who hung out together.We had a lot of fun going to rugby matches, visiting local restaurants and bars, just having a good time.Matt was always the best looking guy around so I was pretty chuffed when he wanted to sleep with me.He was having trouble with his girlfriend at the time.I was hurt when he dumped me for her, but I moved on.I am practical that way. 

I got a good job in London and I ended up getting engaged to a guy with a very good job.He’s not good looking—he’s going bald and I know they say bald is sexy but really!— but he is very generous and a girl has to think about her future.He was Matt’s best friend and they worked together, so I got to see a lot of Matt at their rugby games, dinners out, and so forth.Matt was still with his sixth form girlfriend.She’s insipidly pretty but rather dull in my opinion.Matt can do better and I’m not just saying that because he’d be better off with me.He can get any woman he wants, so why not aim higher?He needs someone who understands him and who has the same goals, not Miss Goody Two Shoes who has no ambition.

We got back together, Matt and I, after a rugby game.His girlfriend had to work and my fiancé Tom had to go out of town because his mom got sick, so we were at a loose end.We went to get a quick drink that turned into quite a few of them and went to bed back at my flat.We had a really good time, too.We started to make it a regular thing when we could arrange it.I wasn’t about to dump Tom and he wasn’t ready to dump Robin but we enjoyed the thrill of sneaking sex together.It made it more exciting to know it was illicit.He even gave me jewelry when he could do it without her knowing.Jewelry is my one weakness.Nothing is better than having a lover gift you a new bracelet or necklace.Better than sex, frankly.Although sex with Matthew’s good, much better than with Tom who is a tad dull.Sweet and easy to fool--good husband material, Tom is.

I anticipated that I’d marry Tom and have Matt on the side as a treat.Things didn’t work out that way.It started out ok, though.Matt got married and right away they had problems, so he turned to me for consolation which I was happy to provide.It was fun to plan assignations and run circles around his wife and my fiancé.I quite enjoyed knowing that when Matt and his wife went out to a dinner with Tom and me, it was me Matt was fondling under the table.Putting it over on that cow added a nice spice to the sex.Then Matt’s wife found out about us and left him.

Matt had the nerve to blame me!Was I the one who was begging for sex all the time?No!He invited me over to their house for a quick roll in the hay any chance he had.Luckily she didn’t tell Tom about Matt and me, so Tom and I stayed engaged for another two months.Then Matt got drunk and confessed all to Tom.I could have screamed!He messed up my plans Big Time.Tom insisted I return the jewelry and engagement ring he’d given me and in a moment of weakness I did.That was the end of my engagement and nearly the end of my affair with Matt as I was right cheesed off at him, good lucks or no.He wasn’t THAT good in bed!

After a while I forgave him and we had some good times together for a while before I dumped him for good because I met someone at work who was shopping for a birthday present for his wife.He’s rich with a title, and fun in bed.He’s good looking, too, one of those silver foxes with amazing blue eyes.He isn’t cheap, either.I got an expensive silver Tiffany charm bracelet out of him the first month we were together.He does like a drink but then, so do I.His wife is gorgeous, so I quite liked knowing that he wanted to sleep with little old me. He says she’s still in love with an old flame and cold toward him.I was happy to take her place. I should have stayed away from married men, though.She found out about me but instead of walking out like Matt’s wife did, she shot us both dead.Who would have thought she cared enough?And Matt didn’t even come to my funeral after all I meant to him, either.Bastard!Just goes to show a girl can’t count on any man no matter how much she does for him.


End file.
